Momoko Suou
|autograph= Momoko_Autograph.png }} |Suou Momoko}} is one of the new idols introduced in THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! series. She is voiced by Keiko Watanabe. Appearance Personality The second youngest among the idols of 765 Production, Momoko is a former child star turn idol who acts in a high and mighty way. Momoko, while one of the youngest idols, probably has more experience in the entertainment industry than any of her fellow idols and that has made her know about the less than beautiful part of the industry. It’s no surprise that Momoko always acts in such a bitter and arrogant way towards everyone as she believes that everyone is trying to use her for their own end. Thus, Momoko always tries to put distance between herself and her co-workers, saying that they only have a business-like relationship with each other. To make matters worse, Momoko doesn't have a happy family either, since her parents seem to be fighting each other all the time. It’s no wonder that Momoko hates family events like Christmas and in the event Idol Symphony when the Producer said that he would invite her parents to come to watch her, Momoko replied that it’s unnecessary since they will only fight each other. It’s also hinted that Momoko’s family was just a normal happy family before she debuted. Despite her attitude, Momoko is still just a child and a kind one at that. She often shows concern over her fellow idols and acts in a way that would suit a child her age from time to time. Furthermore, Momoko also wants to have fun with other kids, but because she's busy with work as a child star, Momoko never has many opportunities to play with other kids her age and learn how to make friends. When she opens her heart to the Producer, she'll really trust and get attached to him. She'll also show her childish side more often, though she never completely ditches her high and mighty attitude. Although her life until now was less than happy, after becoming an idol, Momoko's life seems to have taken a turn for a better. She manages to become friends with Iku Nakatani and starts to trust her fellow idols. A smile of happiness starts to return to her face and she starts to become more open towards others, as evident in the summer festival event where Momoko told the Producer that she had a talk with one of the girls that came to the festival and found out that the girl also likes to collect stickers, so she traded some of her stickers with that girl. They also promised to dance a bonfire dance with each other. Megumi Tokoro and Konomi Baba comment that Momoko has a really innocent smile that suits a child her age when she dances with the other kids. Konomi also adds that Momoko also has that smile when she's with the Producer. Background Relationships Appelations Etymology Quotes Stats Trivia *She calls the Producer “Onii-chan”. *Momoko carries a step stool around so that people can't talk down to her. She becomes distressed if she can't find it. *Since Momoko often says that she's a senior in the industry and that the Producer should just follow her orders, it has led some fans to call her "Senpai" or "Momoko-senpai". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fairy Stars